As power consumption of electronic components increases, proper cooling measures must be taken to ensure consistent operation. Over time, traditional electronic cooling assemblies have had to adapt to increasing demands. The existing specialized solutions for this problem, such as vapor chambers and heat pipes, typically are expensive to design, manufacture, and assemble. Thus, there is a need to develop a passive cooling solution to prevent overheating in electronic components that is less expensive and at least equally functional.